


Under Our Cloaks

by monochromedelirious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chocolate, Dementors, Hogwarts Express, Hurt Remus Lupin, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, POV Remus Lupin, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Remus Lupin, Reminiscing, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is a Sad Sack, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), no sex under the invisibility cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromedelirious/pseuds/monochromedelirious
Summary: Shortly before Sirius Black escapes from prison, Dumbledore invited Remus Lupin to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. When dementors stop the Hogwarts Express to look for the escaped fugitive, Remus does what he can to protect the students under his watch, but at the same time he can't help but remember several long ago moments in which he WAS harboring his old friend.(Basically it's Remus's POV of Chapter 5 of PoA. I'm bad at summaries. Forgive me.)
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Under Our Cloaks

“None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks.” I felt the words slip from my mouth before I realized what I’d said. “Go.” 

The dementors didn’t move. I let out a breath and cast my Patronus, intentionally avoiding the corporeal form, and watched as they slipped away, off to torment some other pathetic soul. It wasn’t until I turned back to the compartment that I realized who it was that I had stepped over, with his face and her eyes, and I felt the world dissolve around me. 

_The library was quiet as I sat, trying to study for potions, despite my inevitable post-full headache. At eleven years old none of my friends had pieced together why I mysteriously disappeared once a month, and so I tried my best to keep up appearances, even if it meant studying ingredients and measures and techniques while my head felt as though it was going to explode. Lily sat across from me, auburn locks secured in a plait that fell down her shoulder. Even then, she was the epitome of patience; she waited quietly and with no complaint as I worked my way through each answer._

_We must have been at work for about an hour or so when disquietude took over the library. Heads turned towards the entrance where Bellatrix Black had strode in followed by her entourage of sixth and seventh year girls in green cloaks. Her glare scanned the stacks, focused and intent, and I would have found it impossible to look away from her had there not been a sudden rustling under the table that Lily and I were sitting at. I looked down towards the floor in front of me and saw his twinkling grey eyes smile up at me for a moment before ducking under the house robes that I’d shed onto the chair beside me._

_I swallowed hard, knowing full well the reputation that Sirius’s older cousin had throughout the school, but I kept to my work, feigning a lack of interest in whatever might be unfolding around us. And there was Lily, shaking her head and smiling as she gave Sirius a none-too-gentle kick under the table._

_None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks._

“But I heard screaming--” 

I snapped the piece of chocolate into pieces, the sound breaking me from the memory as I looked up at Harry. “Here.” I handed him a piece of the chocolate, “Eat it. It’ll help.”

“What was that thing?” 

I sighed, “A dementor.” I passed out a few more pieces of chocolate, a slightly larger one to the small red-headed girl who was shaking quietly behind her brother; both Weasleys, I realized, of course. “One of the dementors of Azkaban.” 

I crumbled the chocolate wrapper in my hand.

_I squeezed my hand tightly around the piece of packaging that Sirius had shoved into it as he and James ran by me, pulling the cloak over themselves as they did. The metallic folds of the bag pressed into one of my recent scars, and the crinkling hid the noise of scrambling behind me. I turned back and shook my head. I could imagine the sight of them, despite the fact that I couldn’t actually see them, huddled in the corner of the corridor, James’s hand firmly over Sirius’s mouth, both of them stifling a giggle._

_“Mr. Lupin,” came the dignified voice, “Mr. Pettigrew.” I quickly shoved the wrapper into my pocket as she looked from one of us to the other skeptically before speaking again. “Mr. Snape is making some fairly serious accusations involving Misters Black and Potter and an exorbitant number of dungbombs. You wouldn’t happen to know where they are, would you?” I shot a look at Peter, who pulled a face as we both turned towards Professor McGonagall and shrugged. “No, professor, I’m sorry, just us.”_

_None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks._

I put the wrapper into the pocket of my overcoat. “Eat.” I said again. “It’ll help.” I looked at Harry when I spoke, and James's face stared back at me, unsettling what was already amiss.

“I need to speak to the driver, excuse me--” 

_‘There are rules against this,’ I tried to tell him, but when did Sirius Black ever follow the rules? Ten minutes earlier we’d all been laughing and celebrating my turning twenty, sitting around the Potter’s living room and drinking and then, before I realized what was happening, we were under James’s cloak, violating the one rule we had about the magical article._

_I squeezed my eyes shut as he pressed me against the wall, his breath hot on my neck as he pulled my skin between his teeth. ‘Fuck, Pads, James is going to kill you.’_

_‘Don’t bloody care,’ came the gruff reply, ‘shut up.’_

_I complied, leaning back onto the wall in an effort to hold myself up as hands and lips and tongue moved down my body, unfastened my trousers and focused their attention on the building warmth beneath my pants._

_I must have shifted as I came, because the cloak fell off my top half just as James, Lily, and Peter came into the hallway. I grabbed the it and pressed the slippery cloth to my chest to keep my bottom half, and the errant Sirius Black, covered._

_‘No sex under the cloak!’ James had yelled, because there was no hiding what was happening under it at present._

_I shrugged, ‘no idea what you’re talking about, Prongs.’_

_None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks._

“I haven’t poisoned that chocolate, you know--” I smiled at Harry as I returned to the cabin, having regained some composure. “We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?” 

“Fine.” His eyes narrowed in an unasked question. 

I nodded, taking my seat and pulling out a book, the guise of reading an expected method of deflection coming from a professor. 

My cloak sat in a useless pile of folds next to me.


End file.
